


Grief That Can't Be Spoken

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [4]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, The Problem of Susan, grief and mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Prompt: 'there's no problem with Susan'.





	Grief That Can't Be Spoken

She wears her brightest, glossiest red lipstick the day she buries her family: she's mother-and-fatherless, sister-and brothers-less, cousin-less, full of they-should-mind-their-own-businesses.

Her hair is primly curled, her gloved hands rest on her knees, her black dress (actually, _her mother's_ , Susan didn't _use to_ have just-black-dresses...) is perfectly ironed because Susan has learned (had learned, quite young, as a queen) that if you give people something to focus on, then they won't focus on what you don't want them too. 

They talk about her bright lipstick, her shiny shoes, how she doesn't cry, and they don't mention the redness of her eyes and of the tip of her nose, the quiver of her lip: she pretends she can't hear what they say about her the way she used to when she was a queen, the way she has done since she came back, the way she will keep on doing so, head held high, back straight, staring forward, because once a queen, _always_ a queen.


End file.
